ThawingbA Lonely Heart
by Pricat
Summary: It's December and Alf finds a sad, snifflingbStreaky in the cold but he is the only one who can thaw his old friends's frozen heart


**A/N**

**I had this idea for an one shot all day based on a day dream I had today at my grtandmother's house and saw an image of a sad, sniffling Streaky in the cold New York streets during December and Gordon brings him to Paul's house but Streaky is pretty lonely.**

**I hope you guys like especially ninjadragon5 like since she writes awesome oneshots for this fandom.**

**Plus seeing Frozen gave me inspiration since Streaky sort of has a cold heart but a warm one can thaw it.**

* * *

It was the middle of December and in New York, a certain white furred male was shivering in the snow covered streets and had nowhere to go since he didn't have anywhere to go, and was sighing.

"Streaky you okay, why're you out on the streets?" he heard a voice say.

A cetain orane brown furred male in a warm coat wearing green fingerless gloves but wondered why his friend was out here in the cold.

"Why would you care Gordon, as you have your precious family?" he said as that hurt Gordon's feelings a bit.

"Because we're friends and I can't bear to see you out here." he told him.

Streaky was stunned but were going with him but was shivering going to the Fusco house since it was his home seeing Streaky exhausted on the couch passing out.

He was putting a blanket over him as Paul entered wondering what was going on hearing Gordon explain that Streaky was sad.

Paul was home wondering why Streaky was here.

"I found him shivering in the cold and had to bring him home, but we need to help him." Gordon said unaware Tiffany his guardian angel was here.

She smiled as she knew her best friend was looking out for Streaky and knew he needed a break knowing they could give him some Christmas cheer.

Gordon just wanted him to be happy making eggnog to warm him up once he woke up since being out there on those freezing cold streets must be lonely as Tiffany joined him in the kitchen.

Only those who believed in angels could see her knowing her best alien friend had a strong belief in angels after she became one.

"He looks so sad and needs a warm heart this time of the year." she said making Gordon nod.

"Yeah but where're gonna get one of those?" Gordon asked as she giggled.

"I meant that your warm heart can help him, since his heart is all frozen up from being out there alone without a friend to cont on plus I've seen him in trash cans eating from them.

He needs you." she said making him understand and feel bad for his old friend.

He knew back home on Melmac, others teased and hurt him just because he was a shelter rat and other things remembering he was the only one that could unlock Streaky's heart and make it warm again.

He the heard soft whimpers and coughs going into the living room and seeing Streaky beginning to stir scared and disoriented.

"Woah Streak!" Gordon said as Streaky knew that voice.

"It's okay, you're safe.

I found ya out there cold and out of it." he said.

The white furred Melmacian saw he was in a house with a warm fire, and Christmas decorations and a huge Christmas tree with loads of gifts under it waiting to be unwrapped on Christmas morning but it felt good to see his old friend again.

"You look fur and bones Streak, here." Gordon said.

He wrapped a blanket around his friend as to Streaky, it felt comforting and safe.

"Thanks as you never changed." he said.

"Nope!" he said drinking eggnog after giving Streaky a mug.

Tiffany smiled seeing this but Streaky was stunned seeing her.

"What about your family, if they find out you invited a homeless Melmacian in?" Streaky said coughing.

"Paul won't mind once I explain plus I bet Melissa and Rick will be happy seeing you, as they missed you!" Gordon said but to Streaky those names brought memories and a pain to his heart feeling his powers surge.

Tiffany had seen that knowing maybe her friend should wait seeing Streaky wasn't ready.

"Oh okay." Gordon said softly, a tinge of sadness in his joyful voice.

Streaky was gtting sleepy as Tiffany understood knowing he didn't sleep well like Gordon sometimes knowing that they could help each other.

She saw it was four in the morning and it was Christmas Eve morning making her excited and knew her friend would be too.

* * *

That morning after the Fusco family had returned home, they saw Gordon asleep on the couch with a strange looking member of his species but could ask his furry son later knowing it was Streaky but he looked terrible and needed help knowing Gordon would help him remembering Streaky had ran away after an accident with his powers which had made Melissa sad and she and Rick who were his adoptive parents had been searching for him.

Laterthat morning, Gordon woke up seeing Streaky still here which relieved him but hungry smelling breakfast and getting up going into the kitchen seeing Paul there hugging him.

"Merry Christmas and see Streaky's back." he said.

"Yeah he was on the streets but he looks really sad plus Tiffany said a warm heart could make him bettyer." Gordon said.

"I see and your heart is very warm." Paul said hearing Streaky up.

The white furred Melmacian was scared but knew this place was safe since it held good memories as he and Gordon had always played together when they were kids and close knowing he not only hurt Melissa and Rick when he ran away, but his friend too so being around him right now reminded him of the old days.

"Streak you okay?" he heard his friend say bringing him back to Earth.

"Yeah I'm good." he said humming something.

PJ then entered excited as it had snowed last night and going to play after dressing warm as he was stunned Streaky was here but they were having fun building snow forts, throwing snowballs and having fun but Streaky was feeling sad knowing this might be thre only fun he and Gordon might have together.

Suddenly his powers activated creating a snostorm as PJ ran back in but Streaky heard Gordon yell as he was caught in it making Streaky horrified.

"Gordon no!" he said as he was scared as a huge snowdrift was about to fall, but Gordon pushed him out of tghe way as it fell on him making Streaky scared.

"No, no no!" he said feeling terrible.

PJ and his parents saw the storm die down seeing tears in Streaky's eyes but something chaned that seeing an orange brown hand and heard chattering fangs from under it.

"Gordon?" he said sniffling.

Tiffany helped get Gordon out of there as he was shivering but felt Streaky bear hug him.

"Hey it's okay Streak, I'm okay." Gordon said seeing him cry.

Paul understod after Streaky explained getting inside so his furry son could warm up by the fire putting a blanket around him, getting him hot chocolate.

"T-Thanks P-Paul." he said drinking.

"I'm glad you're okay since my powers caused this, they almost hurt my best friend." he said.

Paul understood as he knew it was okay but Gordon decided to let Streaky stay.

"Sure." he said smiling.

This shocked Gordon remembering what Tiffany had said about his warm heart thawing Streaky's cold heart realising what had happened was he had thawed Streaky's cold heart by this hugging him.

"Gordon thank you." the white furred Melmacian said.

Later they were singing carols and telling stories which Streaky hadn't sang or heard in a long while but was feeling warm on the inside but would maybe go see his adoptive parents for Christmas but Gordon was just happy to have his friend back.

"Thanks Gordon." he said after Gordon had given him a gift.

"Aww you're welcome." he said.

Tiffany smiled as she had found a guardian angel that could look after the white furred male when he got lonely but for now, this was being a god Christmas.


End file.
